


Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?

by sorrowthesparrow



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowthesparrow/pseuds/sorrowthesparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short: Mickey has a little crush on Ed Sheeran. Ian accommodates that on date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?

“What are fuck you doing?” Mickey asks his tone abrasive and callus.   
He side steps Ian baby talking Yevgeny and laughing with Svetlana and for some reason seeing them like that rubs him the wrong way. They look like happy fucking family and you know what? Ian is his happy family, not Svetlana’s.

“Calm down, Mick. We were waiting for you to show up” He smiles as he lifts Yev for Mickey to kiss. Mickey places a quick kiss on the smiling baby’s chubby cheek and pulls back.

“Alright, alright, that is enough. Get him out of here, we have plans tonight” He bites his lips trying to keep himself from smiling like an idiot.

Svetlana smiles at Ian and thanks him for helping with the baby and then quirks an eyebrow at Mickey.  “Excited aren't we?”

“Ey! You know nothing.” He tries to sound angry but in truth, at this moment, he is so happy he even likes Svetlana. A little though. Only a little.

The door slams shut and the tension in room, the house, is overwhelming.

“Dance with me, yeah?”

“No, fuck that!”

“Come on, I took the liberty of actually finding out what that song is that you are always humming in the shower”

Mickey flushes at the idea of Ian knowing that he loves listening to Ed Sheeran but says nothing.

Ian pulls Mickey close and starts to sway to the music. “Come close babe, place your head on my beating heart”, Ian coaxes quoting from the song in a way that makes Mickey’s insides flutter.

Mickey leans in and they sway to the gentle of voice coming from the speakers.

_♫ When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?♫_

“Do you have a crush on him?” Ian asks as he leans down to rub his nose against Mickey’s and Mickey merely  nods.

“Is it the hair?” Ian smirks, placing a small kiss on the tip of Mickey’s nose as he whispers the song lyrics.

_♫ So, baby, now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud♫_

It is very cheesy and if Mickey hadn't promised to be good at this ‘date’ thing, he’d be calling out how corny the entire thing was regardless of the fact that he loves it. He would do it on principle.

However, he leans up onto his tippy toes and presses face close to Ians, nuzzling his ear. “And the pale skin and the freckles...he doesn't look much like you but he still does, you know?”

“I do” Ian smiles and continues to sway with Mickey.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is a shorty but a goody.  
> Please do leave me some constructive criticism where I need it, some love if you feel it, and some hellos for the hell of it.  
> Enjoy! ^_^


End file.
